thunderstorm
by Taporonishia
Summary: Mihashi is over Abe's house while Abe's healing. Abe's parents are out and shun is asleep. Abe finds out Mihashi doesn't like thunderstorms. abe/mihashi fluff


Idea: thunderstorm.

Pairing: abexmihashi

Rating: pg

Summary: Mihashi is over Abe's house while Abe's healing. Abe's parents are out and shun is asleep. Abe finds out Mihashi doesn't like thunderstorms.

!

It was late on evening, around 10PM. Mihashi is staying over Abe's house for the night, helping the dark haired boy around with the chores while he was healing. Shun was already fast asleep in his room as Abe's parents were out for the night. Abe and Mihashi sat in the living room, in the dark, watching a movie on the television. Abe noticed how Mihashi was dazing off.

Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder echoing outside. The sound made the blonde jump in place, nearly hitting the ceiling and yelping quite loudly. Abe too jumped slightly at the unexpected noise, but not nearly as much as Mihashi did. He stared awkwardly at Mihashi, watching the little blonde shake in fear for the next booming sound.

"Miha…" Abe was in the midst of saying when the room filled blue and another crack of thunder entered their ears. Mihashi cuddled up like a ball and tucked his face between his legs. Abe could tell he was crying.

"Mihashi." Abe said as he put a hand on the others back, obviously startling the pitcher and making him jump slightly. "You're afraid?" he asked, it sounded like a stupid question, since Mihashi is showing that he really is afraid, but Abe had no idea. Mihashi never told him.

Abe began to think a bit, Mihashi never told him that he was afraid of thunderstorms; Mihashi never tells him anything about himself. He doesn't know Mihashi's favorite food, or color, or Mihashi's other hobbies besides baseball.

"A-Abe-kun." Mihashi said, his voice could almost barely be heard through the muffling of his knees. "I-I…d-don't..l-like t-t-thunder." He stuttered, shaking.

'I know that now, idiot.' Abe thought. He was about to say something but instead, Mihashi spoke.

"I-…m-my p-parent-ts…w-ere n-n-never home…w-when …i…wa-was a k-kid…" he stuttered, not daring to remove his head from within his knees. The room flashed bright again and Mihashi prepped himself for the loud thunder to break through. He help his breathe and pulled himself closer, just in time for the crash to rumble throughout the ground beneath them and deaf them with the loud cry's'.

"Mihashi…" Abe said quietly, staring at the boy in awe. He felt the urge to pull him close, to hold hi \m tight as he shook. To calm him down and make him se nothing was wrong. Abe slid his hand from Mihashi's back to he far shoulder and caressed it slightly, pulling the small panicked boy close to him. He wrapped both arms around Mihashi tightly.

Mihashi would feel the warmth emitting form Abe's body, calming him down just a bit as he stared in we at his knees, what is Abe doing?

Mihashi didn't even notice that the lighting has slipped through the window and that the thunder crashed above them. He just put all his thoughts on Abe.

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi asked as he felt the arms around him pull him tighter-_closer._

'you're going to be safe Mihashi.' Abe thought. "You are not alone anymore." Abe said soothingly, making the blonde finally looked up from his knees towards Abe. "I'll always be with you, haven't I told you that?" Abe said.

"A-Abe-kun…" Mihashi said, as he moved his arms away from his body and slowly touched Abe's back. Wrapping his arms around the darker boy. "d-d-do y-you..p-promise?"

Abe slowly pushed himself back, placing his hands on either side of Mihashi's face. Mihashi looked at him, surprisingly but not scared. "I do." He said. Pulling the blonde's face forward and himself leaning, brushing his lips gently against those of Mihashi's, giving him the warmest and lovingness kiss Mihashi would ever get.

"A-Abe-k-kun…" Mihashi stuttered as they parted.

"Yeah?" Abe asked.

"Th-the th-thunders-storm…stopped!" Mihashi said stupidly, as he looked at Abe, acting a bit over excited.

"…eh?"

-THE END-


End file.
